Good Girl
by Scarlettroyalangel1313
Summary: Simon thinks that Clary is the only good girl in the school. She's the only girl who doesn't have a boyfriend, although the arrogant Jace Herondale seems oddly protective of her, she's obviously too nice for him. But, what he still needs to find out, is that good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I just heard 'Goo_ _d Girls' by 5 seconds of Summer and I_ **had** _to write this fanfic. Enjoy!_

"Hi! I'm new."

I said to what could be described as the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long, ink black hair and dark brown eyes. She was clearly the most stunning girl in Idris High. I suspected she would laugh at me or tell me to get lost, but none of it.

"Oh, hi! I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy!"

"I'm Simon."

That first day, I managed to somehow squeeze into the popular group, an admirable feat if you're talking about me.

At lunch, we were sitting at what I assume was the 'popular' table. I have a good memory so I knew everyone's name already: Alec, Jace, Izzy, Aline, Seelie, Sebastian and Kaelie. I guess Aline was pretty pretty, but not as beautiful as Izzy. Sebastian had platinum hair and eyes darker than night. Seelie and Kaelie were I guess, your typical bitches. Hanging off of Sebastian's every word and drooling over him as I would drool over pizza. Alec was basically identical to Izzy, if not for his introverted nature and deep blue eyes. Jace was... no words could be used to describe Jace. He was my worst nightmare: cocky, a jerk, ass and the worst thing of all... attractive.

Don't tell him I said that.

They all treated him as a man-whore, but when it came down to it, I never saw him wink, flirt or kiss any girl.

We were in deep conversation, when I saw a bright red cross my line of vision.

I followed it to discover it was a girl with bright red hair and apple green eyes, covered with chocolate freckles and rosy cheeks. She sat under a tree with a bright red apple and a book.

"It's rude to stare at women that way, you know?" said Jace, breaking me out of my thoughts, with a lifted eyebrow. His town was cocky, but he had a tiny bit of spite underlying it all and I wondered if anyone else had heard it.

"Who's she?" I asked, ignoring Jace, and pointed to the redhead.

"That's Clary." Izzy cut in, "She's always alone and studying. She _always_ gets As and she's just so... good." She ended with a sigh.

I lifted an eyebrow.

"In this school, you have to be _bad._ " She said with a sultry voice and a smirk. The girls nodded and Alec blushed. Jace just kept on staring at... Clary, with a mixture of wonder and... was that desire?

"She's such an outcast" said Kaelie with disgust.

"And a nerd." Added Seelie

"She's jut plain stupid." Agreed Aline, and I saw Jace flinch. Did anyone else see that?

They continued talking but Jace remained silent throughout the whole conversation, staring at the petite ginger eating her apple.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry. I had written up to chapter 4 but I lost the pen drive with all the work in it so I've had to re-write them all again! I'm so sorry and thanks to everyone who likes my story! :)**

Simon

I rubbed my sore nose. My mother had told me to go around the neighbourhood saying hello to people. They were not exactly friendly…

Okay, most of them were down right dumbasses. Most of them were either drunk idiots, crazy cat ladies or people who had probably escaped from prison.

So, the guy with the huge beard and weird mole who had _literally_ slammed a door in my face, seemed like an angel in comparison.

Now there was only one house left: Number 10. Which was the one right next to ours, but I had decided to leave it till last. Something about the house just screamed… lies.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"We already told you we don't want any of you goddamned cookies!" The guy said before letting me open my mouth. It took me a second to realize who he was. Sebastian, the second most popular guy in the school. How did he end up in this place?

He suddenly seemed to realize who I was.

"Hey! You're that new guy! Shawn, right?" He said. He looked nervous and he seemed to be glancing behind him, toward the staircase anxiously. What was he hiding?

"Um… I'm Simon." I said meekly.

"Yeah, well Sean, I'm umm… busy so you can leave now, okay?" He said in an aggressive tone, while still looking at the staircase with an even more terrified look.

"Sebastian? Who's at the door?" Shouted a somewhat familiar voice. At the sound, Sebastian's pale face went white as pure snow and his eyes grew wide.

Then the figure bounced down the stairs.

I immediately knew who it was: The red, curly hair. The big, apple green eyes. The petite little figure and prickled face. There was no doubt that she was Clary, the quiet girl from school. But what was she doing here?

Clary reached the bottom of the stairs and gave me a small and awkward smile. And that's when I saw it.

They both had a stubborn set to their jaw, soft cheekbones and small, stuck-to-the-face ears. It was hard to identify, but I could clearly tell that Sebastian and Clary were indeed brother and sister. Then why was he so eager to make fun of her at lunch?

I just stared at them, my mouth open until I remembered the true reason I had come over.

"Well, I'm new to the neighbourhood and ummm… I just wanted to uh… say hi?" My voice cracked a bit at the end, but I myself almost cracked under the pressure of Sebastian's intense glare.

"Oh." Clary said, her voice sweet and soft; as if she couldn't feel the intense horror Sebastian was conveying. "Well hi. I'm Clary." And she gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm Simon."

"Nice to meet you Simon!" She said with enthusiasm. She seemed so excited, it was hard not to catch her happiness.

"Clary." Sebastian voice cut through the atmosphere like a knife. "Don't you need to go to your room and study French? You don't want all of Daddy's savings for you to go to Harvard to be a waste now do we?" He said in a taunting and childish tone.

Clary scowled.

Sebastian turned to me.

"Come on bro, I think it's time to go!"

He said, but before I could turn to leave, he grabbed me by the collar and whispered in my ear, "If you tell anyone, I will make sure your life isn't worth living, understand?" And I could tell that it wasn't just an empty threat.

I swallowed and nodded. Sebastian gave me a cold smile.

"Good." He said and let me go. I walked down he path and heard Sebastian shout,

"Bye, bye Semen!"

"Sebastian!" I heard Clary scream in fury.

"What? I can't help if that's his name Clarissa."

I heard Clary, or _Clarissa_ , make an exasperated noise and stomp back inside.

When I got home, my mother rushed to me.

"So? What are the neighbours like? Did you make any friends?" She said as she brushed the flour off her clothes.

"Where do I begin?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit." I sighed. Of course, I, the most intelligent human being had forgotten to write down everything I had been told. So, I had the books I needed I just… had absolutely no idea what to do. Or what exams to study for, or what homework needed to be done. What a great first impression.

I'd just ask somebody.

I checked my phone. Of course, me getting into the 'popular' group didn't mean that I got any of their phone numbers. I was screwed.

Though maybe…

Clary did live really close by. I could just pop in, say hi, avoid her brother, get the homework and leave. Yes. That sounded simple.

I left the house, telling my mother I'd be back shortly. I walked the dark streets until I got to Clary's house. When I was about to ring the doorbell, my instincts kicked in.

I had spent many years hiding from bullies, and from my experiences, Sebastian was the kind of guy I really wanted to avoid. And if he answered the door, then I might as well just wet myself.

But how else could I get in?

The garden.

I didn't even think how or what I was going to when I got outside Clary's widow, but I was already jumping over the fence and crossing the wet grass. But I saw a man standing right outside the window I was going to… throw rocks at or whatever.

What was he doing there? Oh no. Was Clary getting robbed? Should I scream? Call the police?

But then I saw the window open and Clary's head pop out of the window. She _smiled_ down at the man and waved. I frowned. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly, Clary _threw herself_ out of the window. I held back a scream. Was she insane? But, to my utter surprise, she landed softly in the man's arm. She laughed softly as he put ther back on her feet on the ground.

And that's when she saw me. Her mouth made a perfect 'o' shape and she nodded towards me. The man turned around with a puzzled face. We both gasped when we saw each other. It was unmistakable. The strong build, stubborn jaw, gold eyes. The man was Jace Herondale.

"Uh… Clary?" I squeak, searching for an explanation. She smiles softly at me, though Jace seems annoyed as all hell.

"But… You're uh… sneaking out? But you're so… good!" I search for a word and end up using the same one Isabelle had used to describe her. I just couldn't comprehend what exactly was going on.

That was when she looked me dead in the eye and said,

"Forget what you thought. Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught." She said it in the softest, most hypnotizing whisper I had ever heard. "So just turn around and forget what you saw, cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught." She said like a mantra, a rule; something to live by.

She turned around and grabbed Jace's hand. She threw me one quick wink before running away to… wherever the hell they were going and left me gormless in her garden.

Well, so much for my homework.


End file.
